


T.O.M.

by floatingpetals



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Reader-Insert, Soft Steve, that time of the month for reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 18:36:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16838152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/floatingpetals/pseuds/floatingpetals
Summary: Request: “Could I request a reader who gets her period and has really bad cramps? With Bucky or Cap?”





	T.O.M.

Steve walked into the kitchen, humming softly under his breath. Natasha was already in the kitchen at the stove, glancing over her shoulder when he walked in.

“Morning.” She mumbled. He returned her hello with more gusto and walked over to the coffee pot. He had just poured himself his mug fill along with a second mug when the faint sound of feet dragging down the hall pulled his attention to the door.

Wrapped up in a thick comforter was a very grumpy and agitated looking Y/N, probably just have rolled out of bed. Natasha smirked, plating the pile of eggs on one of the giant plates beside her. Steve’s brows furrowed in concern at the look of pain that flashed across Y/N face when she sat at the kitchen table. Quickly, he finished making the second coffee as fast as he could.

“You okay, doll?” He asked, setting the second mug of coffee in front of her. She mumbled a thank you and took a sip, humming at the taste of the coffee.

“Yeah. I’ll be okay.” She looked up at him, her smile more a grimace. She shifted in the seat, wincing at the small movement. Steve pulled out the chair beside her, his face contorting with concern.

“Are you sure? You don’t look like you’re okay.” He brushed back a stray hair from her face, his eyes searching for any signs of what might be causing her distress.

Y/N’s face burned, not from the touch, but the embarrassment of what was wrong with her. She thought she was good, she had another week. But mother nature was never kind and decided to drop an unscheduled visit early last night. She woke up at some time around 3 am writhing in pain, laying in a pool of her blood. After cleaning herself and her bed up, Y/N had popped in 3 Advil’s before she tumbled back into her clean sheet almost an hour later. She tried to get more sleep, but only ended up in a strange half awake and sleep stage with lingering discomfort.

Natasha cast the woman a knowing glance before she went back to check the bacon in the oven. It was her turn to make breakfast and was the first up in the compound. Before hitting the kitchen, she had gone into the laundry room to start her a quick load and saw the sheets soaking in a tub of water with vinegar. It didn’t take her long to figure out it was Y/N’s. She was the only one who went out of her way to get her special sheets. Not wanting the color to fade, Natasha finished the sheets with the industrial stain removers they needed because of their missions and had already switched them into the dryer. Her current plan was to get the comforter out of Y/N’s hands and throw that into the dryer too.

“Steve, can you help me with the pancakes?” She called over her shoulder, digging into the fridge for more eggs and the milk.

Steve sighed, ready to tell her no. He wanted to know what was the cause of Y/N’s discomfort. However, she observed his train of thought and placed a hand on his arm.

“I’m good. Go help her. I’m not saying your famous chocolate chip pancakes will help me feel better, but they might.” Y/N winked at the solider, causing a giddy grin to spread across his face. His cheeks tinted pink while he pushed out of the chair to rush to Natasha’s side, eager to help in some way. Y/N couldn’t stop her giggle and took another sip of her coffee.

Slowly, one by one the rest of the group filtered in the room. Most were in a various form of exhaustion and bleary-eyed good mornings. Y/N still sat stiffly in her seat, welcoming everyone as they trickled in. Bucky had noticed her empty cup and swiped it up to refill along with getting him his own.

“I figured you could use a second cup.” He smirked, sitting in the seat across from her at the table. She blinked, brows furrowed. Before she could ask, Bucky answered her question. “I heard you last night moving around. You all good?”

Y/N had to bit back a frustrated sigh. “Yeah, I’m good.”

Natasha took that moment to step up with the platters filled with eggs and bacon, along with a small bottle tucked under her arm. She set the bottle next to Y/N and gave her a warm smile.

“Take these. They’ll help. I’d hate to say this, but no blankets at the table.” She held out her hand patiently waiting. Y/N opened her mouth to argue but decided against it. She didn’t really have the energy.

“Fine.” She muttered, standing to pass the comforter over. Popping open the bottle, she took 3 of the pills before glaring up at Natasha.

“Good. Now everyone, dig in.” Natasha said and quickly walked out of the room to toss the comforter in the dryer. When she returned, everyone had already tucked into their breakfast. Steve had placed a plate filled with his pancakes at the center of the table, and Y/N was happily digging into her specially made chocolate pancakes. Tony was whining about getting his own, but with a sharp dig from Wanda’s elbow, he was quickly silenced.

“So, I was thinking today we could do some of that resistance training you wanted to try out,” Steve said to Y/N. She frowned, staring down at her plate of eggs. Any other day she would have loved to, but today she just wanted to curl up in a ball and stuff her face with chocolate and salty potato chips. Steve say her disinterest in the idea and deflated a little inside. Turning back to his plate of eggs, he poked at the food and whispered out, “Or not.”

Wanda noticed the shift in Y/N and decided to jump in and save the moment before it went any further.

“Sorry, Steve. Y/N and I had planned on binging on Netflix all today before I leave on that mission.” She winked at Y/N who sent her a thankful smile. Steve blinked but grinned in understanding. So he did read her hesitation wrong.

“Well good. I hope you two have fun.”

The rest of the breakfast went by quickly, Y/N trying her best to mask her pain. Of course, it was pointless being surrounded by trained assassins whose jobs were to read people. Fortunately, they didn’t press and left her alone. After finishing her plate, Y/N took the chance to escape.

“I’m gonna go get my room ready.” She spoke to Wanda, who watched as Y/N hobbled out of the room, slightly hunched and clutching her stomach. She sighed and took a bite of her eggs.

“Poor girl.” She mumbled to Natasha. Natasha nodded, dabbing her mouth with a napkin.

“It’s pretty bad. She must have woken up to it last night, her sheets were in the laundry room.”

That caught Steve’s attention at the other end of the table. He looked between the two of them, his blue eyes clouding with concern.

“What? Why were her sheets in the wash?” He asked, glancing at Bucky in some form of help. Bucky just shrugged and grabbed another stack of pancakes. Sam rolled his eyes at the amount of food Bucky was eating but stayed out of it. He had an idea why Y/N was so short with everyone, but he wasn’t going to tell Steve his suspicions. Besides, the last time he thought that’s what it was, he was kindly informed of how wrong he was.

“It’s nothing, Steve.” Wanda sighed. That only caused Steve’s frustration to mount further. He scowled and stared down the two women.

“What. Is. Wrong. With. Y/N?” He growled. Wanda was less than impressed at the threatening sound, and Natasha only snorted.

“You’re not going to let this go, will you?” She asked dryly. Steve shook his head, gripping his fork tightly in a fist. The two women merely shared a look. It wasn’t that big of a deal, and they figured Y/N wouldn’t really care at the end of the day. Turning back to Steve, Wanda explained what exactly ailed their beloved Y/N.

* * *

Heating pad? Check. Netflix cued up? Check. All the chocolate from her secret stash? Check. Mentally prepared to wallow in herself misery and anguish of her monthly pains? She grumbled, but unfortunately, that was a check mark she couldn’t erase.

She hadn’t the slightest clue where Natasha went off with her comforter, and a part of her wanted to wander off and find the blanket. But then she was hit with another wave of cramps, and she just decided to forget about it. Groaning, Y/N flopped on the bed and waited for Wanda to appear. She clutched at her stomach and bit her lip. 

Like every woman, she hated her period. For some reason though, hers was always worse than others. She was surprised she managed to roll out of bed this morning to get food but was quickly realizing her body decided to give her a false sense of optimism. It hadn’t been but a few minutes after laying out on her bed that she felt another nauseating cramp wrack through her body. Her eyes screwed shut, and she couldn’t stop the low moan. Her lower back was already hurting, her muscles seizing up, and she was ready to throw in the towel. She clearly wasn’t made out for womanhood.

Laying there, wondering what options she had to stop her pain besides throwing herself in front of a bus, there was a heavy knock on her door. Her head popped up, frowning. That didn’t sound like Wanda’s knock.

“Y/N!” Steve called through the door. “Can you open the door for me?”

She grumbled and slid off the bed. She flinched at the discomfort in her abdomen but shoved it down long enough to get to the door. Peaking through a crack, she balked at the sight on the other side.

Steve stood there sheepishly, with his arms filled with bags of chips, three boxes of chocolate, a liter of her favorite soda, and a big bottle of water. She opened the door wide, her mouth falling open.

“What-?” She started to ask but lost her voice. Steve grinned with his signature crooked grin, blushingly shifting from foot to foot.

“Nat told me. I come bearing gifts, and hope you’ll let me sub in for Wanda?” He titled his head, flashing her with his big puppy dog eyes she never could resist. Letting out a soft giggle, she stepped aside and waved him in. He had a little pep to his step when he set the items in his arm on her bed and began busying himself with place things within reach.

“Okay, she said you already took some pain meds but can take some in about four hours, so I have a bottle whenever you’re ready for more,” He pulled out a bottle of pain meds from his pocket, and then a bottle of what looked like massage oil.

“What’s that for?” Y/N picked it up and turned over the bottle. She didn’t receive an answer right away and turned to Steve. He had his head down, his cheeks flushed while he resituated the bags of chips over and over. “Steve?”

He let out an exasperated sigh, voice shaking slightly as he answered.

“Natasha said that it might help if I give you a massage.” He mumbled, the red spreading down his neck. Quickly he added, “But we don’t have to if you don’t want to!”

Y/N giggled and shook her head, setting the bottle back on her bedside table.

“That’s sweet of her, but maybe later. Right now, I really just want to snuggle up and watch movies.”

The tension left Steve’s shoulders, a smile of relief replacing the discomfort. It wasn’t that he didn’t want to give her a massage, it was the thought of touching her in such an intimate way that made him nervous. He wanted to. Every fiber in his being wanted to run his hand down every inch of her skin, to memorize ever dip and curve. Steve had wanted that for weeks now. However, he wasn’t sure she felt the same and he wasn’t going to act without proof. From the look in her eyes, she completely against that idea.

Shaking off the thought, he nudged her with his hip to get on the bed. Y/n giggled softly, curled up on a side and started to reach for the heating pad. Steve was quicker and swatted her hand away. Ignore her whine, he helped her get situated with the pad across her abdomen. He passed her remotes and stepped out of the room.

“Be right back.” He called over his shoulder before disappearing. He was back in only a few minutes with her comforter draped over his shoulder, and two tumblers filled with ice in either hand. He shut the door with his foot and was back at the bed, covering her with the straight out of the dryer comforter. He bent down and opened the soda beside the bed, and filled both tumblers with the drink.

“You don’t have to do this you know.” Y/N giggled, her face hot from how attentive he was towards her. He shot her a look that told her he really thought he did and settled beside her on the bed, hesitating. He wasn’t sure if she would be against him snuggling up beside him, worried she’d pull away. But he didn’t have any time to worry, Y/N making the decision for him by scooting backward. He held in a breath, marveling at how well she fit against his front. He had nights where he dreamed of this, with her molding so perfectly against him. His heart hammered in his chest, and he had to swallow past the lump in his throat. Y/n sighed in content and nestled further under the comforters, unaware of the effect she had on him.

“But I want to.” Steve let go of the breath he was holding and chuckled low. Y/N twisted her head back, smiling lazily in response. Carefully, he placed an arm around her waist, gently rubbing at the spot above the heating pad. When she didn’t knock away this hand, he relaxed further in the bed and nuzzled his nose into her hair. She hummed happily and blindly reached for the forgotten remote. Letting out another breath of air, Y/N settled in to spend the day in her bed watching movies, wrapped up in the arms of an attentive Steve, who made sure she forgot all about her pains and discomfort throughout the day. Maybe, she thought, later she’d take him up on that offer for a massage.


End file.
